


Warmth

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: An icy breeze curled its way around Wanda’s bare shoulders and she shivered a little.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for akingnotaprincess.

An icy breeze curled its way around Wanda’s bare shoulders and she shivered a little. It was so drafty here, the wooden walls of the building they were squatting in doing nothing to keep out the chilly winter air of the mountains. Even the window beside their bed did little more than give them a surprisingly beautiful view onto the snow covered world outside.

She wished for a moment that they could be somewhere, anywhere else. Somewhere where it was warm and safe. Somewhere where they could let the fear and anger that had haunted their lives for so long become nothing more than a memory.

“Cold?” Pietro asked, adjusting the thin blanket over them until it covered her shoulders.

She nodded and curled further into his body, revelling in the warmth and comfort he exuded. He shifted in return, arms wrapping more tightly around her waist, and brushed a kiss across her forehead. His lips lingered, trailing down from her temple until they met her lips. They kissed, soft and leisurely, time slipping away without thought.

Eventually they broke apart to breath and Wanda smiled, dropping a soft kiss on his jaw, her heart almost bursting with how much she loved him. Perhaps it was not so bad here after all, not when she had Pietro by her side. “With you, never.”


End file.
